vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105585-wildstar-dead-nobody-play
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sames. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I log into Warbringer everynight, plenty of dommies to gank in the Crimson Badlands. | |} ---- last I checked Pago wasnt known for its high population. mileage varies greatly per server/faction | |} ---- They're in denial and are clearly guilty of Vanity. That's all you need to remember. | |} ---- ---- ---- No, only multiple realms, both factions and all times of the day. | |} ---- What would you like us to do in this thread? What sort of response are you looking for? Being totally honest & serious here. | |} ---- Mmmmm, dessert! Always nice with a good dessert! (Sorry, had to) On a more serious note, might be the case that people around you (frequenting the same zones as you do) are indeed dropping off, either for good or just for a while, but this does in no way mean that the game itself is dead. I see good activity on my server (EU Ascendancy). The game also allows you to take up to 3 months of break if you supply your gametime with CREDD, which is kind of nice and might contribute to seeing less players for some time. I for one will most likely stop my subscription until the next drop as this drop was PvP oriented and not for me :) | |} ---- Should change the header of your topic to "Wildstar - Pago dead everytime I play" and not push the full "wildstar dead nobody play" bs. | |} ---- ---- Guessing they are just tired by seeing the doomsayer threads pop up constantly in every new game that is released. The only real way to deal with it is realm transfers yeah, or wait for the population to drop enough for Wildstar to intervene giving transfers off or merging servers. There are other ways to post about your server being dead. Show some proof and not just, "I didn't see a player near me for 4 hours while questing! THE GAME IS DEAD!"(Exaggeration but still) and ask if other people are of the same opinion. Sure Rowsdowser might be dead, but that does not mean the other servers are. | |} ---- ---- I "get" that, but what else are people expecting on a forum, other than issues with the game and other things? And more specifically, population on more than just a few servers IS a growing concern for players, and with very little time invested in a new MMO, players aren't going to spend another 20 bucks to transfer if they feel like this issue could resurface on the new server. I'm glad people enjoy the game. Hell, I love the game. But my concerns and issues with the game are slowly overshadowing what I like about it. | |} ---- Would be the best solution, obviously if you're not happy with the game and can't enjoy yourself, you have plenty of other options. The gaming market is huge and a lot of games cater to your own needs. | |} ---- That's exactly what I did, I redeemed one Credd and have one more in case. Spent all night playing FFARR and I really enjoyed it. The best part? The community was free of angry and snarky man-children, that in itself was worth the sub. While Wildstar is full of really nice folks, they tend to be drowned out by the noise the asshats make. | |} ---- ---- FFARR caters to the casuals. Finally you realized that wildstar is not the game you should be playing. Now the FFARR forum is that way -> | |} ---- if the OP had provided at least as much information as you did here, then one could assume this was indeed a discussion thread. As it stands the OP made a blanket statement, to which there is no correct response. This is not a discussion thread for the OP, so either the OP is trolling, or the OP may be a young un with much to learn about social mores. If the OP wants to keep playing, if may be a good idea to re-roll to a higher pop server or transfer to one, but w/e | |} ---- Speaking of angry man-children... Thanks for proving my point, without going into too much detail I'll just say that when you talk out of your ass like that you only solidify what everyone is thinking about you already. I can out raid you with my eyes closed, take your wind bag crap elsewhere. | |} ---- ---- Players joining daily. Game is becoming more and more fun. *yea!* | |} ---- Not sure if you quoted it before I added that last part (Was a small window there) There are pretty much two different ways to post these types of threads. One is the doomsayer variant as we see in the opening post, the other is constructive threads with atleast some census (Sure, this is mostly player submitted data, but still). If he had taken some time to try and atleast write it like the latter, there wouldn't be this type of replies. | |} ---- A bunch of their raiding guilds moved to Pergo taking the cream off the top of the cake with them. | |} ---- if you ever make it to 50 or out of the adventures hit me up. | |} ---- Have you done FFARR raiding? | |} ---- Yep, I'm Pergo, I remember all those top raiding guilds making an exodus on release when there was server queues... That's the problem, not only the games issues, but the people playing the games are a major factor too. Impatience, entitlement, and anti-social behavior all contribute heavily. | |} ---- ---- I was attuned and raiding before you hit cap, try harder junior. The game is not even that difficult lol, your posturing only reveals your personal perspective. It just comes down to some people are better at some things than others. Sorry its hard for you in turn giving you some false sense of elitism and accomplishment. | |} ---- | |} ---- And..../thread | |} ---- My E-Peen is much bigger actually. This is more akin to my IRL-peen, no need for jealousy, it's not a good color on you. | |} ---- I will be the first to admit I have not, but it looks fairly easy from the videos I see posted on youtube. That's not to say it can't be fun, but class imbalance is currently very noticable on public parses and while I liked Pandaria LFR personally, FF14 looks actually easier. Normal WoW raiding, and WIldstar raiding are visibly more complex by orders of magnitude. Which is okay, considering where the japanese are coming from & what they prefer in design; I seem to recall there being a 24 hour tank-n-spank outdoor raid boss in FF11. | |} ---- You must be living under a rock to not see that this game is already dying. | |} ---- The best way I can describe FFARR raiding, slow chaotic. And wildstar would be fast chaotic. FF isn't as difficult as say, Wildstar. But it's leaps and bounds ahead of WOW in terms of difficulty. But FFARR offer a much more accessible way of getting into the PVE content. Yes, dungeons are incredibly easy (for the most part, some are more challenging than wildstar), but anything above that is a good challenge. FFARR isn't very forgiving, a lot like wildstar. But since the content is very well tiered, normal mode, hard mode, extreme mode, etc. | |} ---- Not hard at all........ Chua still have nightmares about this one. | |} ---- I think this post and the infographic aren't providing enough information to really discuss the comparisons to Wildstar(or WoW). I'd like a short summary of the differences between difficulty modes and how they'd relate to Wildstar's(and WoWs, if you've raided in WoW). I found the blanket statement of "it's leaps and bounds ahead of WOW in terms of difficulty" a little hard to take objectively, along with normal mode implied as harder than Wildstar/WoW's, etc. | |} ---- Vanko, definitely Vanko. | |} ---- Madda lives in a house though. Why / How is it dying anyway? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think most people just don't go into it because it was take a lot of time and effort to really make that kind of comparison. Obviously as two different people, we'll perceive content differently, butI like all 3 games, wow, wildstar and ffarr. | |} ---- You want evidence? For every QQ/I quit thread, there are 4-10 pages of response to it before Carbine delete the thread. That's your evidence right there. More people lurk on forum than in game. | |} ---- lol this game is not challenging. Yes I raided in this game. All Xmodes on farm and sell prior to echo. All coils on farm and sell. Server first on all the newer Xmodes as well as T9. Easiest gear farming I've ever seen as well as easiest money making. 2 - 8 mil per day just running casuals through xmodes or t1-t5. Another 22 mil for carrying casuals through t6 - 8 per week. Good times. So putting 5 - 25% echo on every old content because the casuals couldn't beat it and yet they still can not, wasn't and ever will be a challenge or difficult. That game is super forgiving, I have every class in this game fully maxed out on gear. I quit because it's catered to the casuals while there's nothing to do after you beat t9 or have t9 on farm every week. Example : Titan X. As a SCH or WHM you could stand in every rotation done by this boss exception 5 way landslide. Nothing would happen that you could not just heal out off. In fact you could watch a youtube video for 5 minutes come back into the game, heal people up and go right back to watching that video. There was nothing difficult about it ever and especially not with Echo nowadays. So if that's your kind of game than we understand why Wildstar is not enjoyable for you. | |} ---- Not sure what you expect from a game that takes only a few days to max level. Those zones will always be empty. Never understood why game developers spend all this time on zones when playtime is 3-4 hours on some. This will always be a downfall of a questing theme park game. | |} ---- Well, cool, man. Aren't you badass. ~_~ | |} ---- Oh, you mean the game that hemorrhaged players so quickly to a point where three months after release even the highest populated servers only had roughly 500 concurrent users on at any given time and was only saved by going F2P? Yeah, sounds pretty similar to Wildstar. | |} ---- | |} ---- nope but proving my point of this game being catered to the casuals. So come again? | |} ---- tell me what was so difficult on titan x, ifrit x, levi x, moogle x, t1 - t8? All of them could be solo healed and even solo tanked. I guess that seems to be a challenge for you correct? | |} ---- Chua recommend stop spouting nonsense. Even in ilvl 90 gear, Whitemage gets one-shotted by Titan and Ifrit Xtreme if not dodging the moves. Yeah after 15 wipes when Echo is at 70%, you can stand in them. Chua recommend telling mechanics proper or not at all. | |} ---- Okay, you haven't proved any point actually. Only that you don't feel FFARR is challenging enough. I don't feel Wildstar is that challenging, so, different perspectives. | |} ---- Is your house made of rock then? Why? I don't know How? Umm, Beacuse almost no one plays it? I'm from the EU, and ALL the servers have a low population. I've made 3 characters on 3 different servers, and all of those servers have been pretty much empty. On one of the servers I ran into maybe 5 people in a span of 3 hours, and that was while it should have been prime time for players to be online. | |} ---- 90 days after release there was more than 1,000 users in Fleet alone on my server. So, just that alone, I call B.S. Secondly, it was apparently #3-4 for MMO population of 2013, and calling it F2P is just funny. There's so many pay walls in that game, subscription is actually cheaper than F2P. Anyway, if Wildstar is dying, then why are we all posting here? | |} ---- ---- I firmly believe that they released SWTOR intending to go f2p for the cash shop alone. even if they had the same playerbase as WoW I think they were planning to go that direction from day one | |} ---- Thank you ilvl 90 gear. I see how far you have gotten lol. ilvl 85 was tidious but not challenging I can agree with you there. At ilvl 90 that fight took 3.5 minutes and you would skip phases if your dps was high enough. Sure if you run into the fight with pugs you will not get anywhere but that's beyond the point. Now at ilvl 110 and echo that fight takes no challenge what so ever. Go try it out and let me know how it works for ya :) | |} ---- ---- I hate to further derail this post but I want to chime in here quickly :P The only abilities that even had the potential to oneshot whitemages/scholars at titan extreme are mountain buster and landslide (knockback reasons). The plumes don't do that much if you don't catch all 5 of them. And you can survive 1 bomb. Ifrit X has no one shot abilities either. At least I haven't experienced them. His dashes don't one shot. Same goes for his firebreath you don't even have to find a safespot when 90% of the arena gets covered in plumes. The nails don't oneshot (at least without the debuff on you). I'm talking pre-echo here btw and when ilvl90 was max. | |} ---- I think they always planned the cash shop. The F2P part.. I dunno. That thing just seems JAMMED into the game. The cosmetics are all really nicely done, and what not. Those Pay Walls, some of them are just hilarious. Sprint? Level 10! Unless you pay us before you get to level 10. PURPLES!? You want Purples?! HELMETS! OOH NO! and then paying per dungeon run. lol | |} ---- ---- O'rly? I will eat your dominion face; for its nutritional goodness and yummy flavor! | |} ---- Goldshire Inn seems to have that effect on people. | |} ---- Don't come a readin' if this ERP is /zone? ...best I could come up with. | |} ---- Outside of Illium no one even RPs. The only difference between RP and Normal in most games is that you can get kicked out for being a jerk on RP servers. | |} ---- I'm not sure what you expect us to do. Playing the game isn't burying one's head in the sand. I play the game because I enjoy it, and I post constructive criticism on the forums about what I feel needs improvement. That's really all any of us can do. Doom and gloom "The game is dying!!!" threads are just as if not more useless than "burying your head in the sand". I have and it's pretty uninspired. Okay, I'm really interested to know which dungeons you think are more challenging than WS. No 4 man requires any significant amount of thought to complete, and Coil and Second Coil are largely composed of extremely simple fights with 2-3 mechanics, with their pinnacle bosses being only marginally more complex. I feel kind of bad saying this, but... It really isn't hard. :/ I could do it drunk off my ass. You memorize the pattern after a night of attempts. The hardest part of getting it killed is waiting for other people to learn how to compensate for server lag so they don't get knocked off the platform by Landslide (and woe be it to you if it was the tank being a baddy). | |} ---- ---- What part of wildstar dungeons are difficult, aside from the medal system? I'm interested in hearing this. I've played MMOs for years (not that it matters), and FFARR challenged me. The EXT content isn't a walk in the park. And FFARR is "casual", sure, after you're geared. Seriously, I'm not trying to proclaim to be a badass here (or I wouldn't be admitting I suck at certain things). I'm really not. I'm a horrible tank, and a mediocre dps, but I have always been a decent healer. And after beating both dungeons my first time I honestly thought, "Okay, that was really only hard because people didn't understand the game", it's the same stuff. Avoid red, interupt and move on about your business. But it's new, and people are still learning the game. "Oh, you mean all the dps have to interupt", "Oh, you mean tanks have to wear tank gear", "Oh, healers need support power?", and then after that, guess what. It's just mmo content, nothing "hardcore" about it. But the medal system is stupid and that's the "challenge" (because it's stupid), not the actual content itself. If people got loot simply based on kills, everybody would be doing fine (and the premade groups would be bitching because pugs basically can kill all the stuff they do). There wouldn't even need to be a dumbing down of game play, it's not the content that people are complaining about. Wildstar isn't as "hard" as people say, imo. It's just not. The content is padded with gates to make it more difficult, because carbine couldn't actually make a more difficult game. So instead they thought, WELL, why don't we just make it timed lawlawlaawl, that's hardcore right? The content in all 3 games I've mentioned is fun, but in order of difficulty, wildstar isn't breaking new ground, it's just new. | |} ---- ---- People bitching about people bitching about people bitching, MMO inception. | |} ---- Said the fanboys for Rift. And GW2. And Aion. And SWTOR. And Warhammer. | |} ---- I never said WildStar was overly difficult, though I was pleasantly surprised by the complexity of the first dungeon. (I'm only level 27 in WS, so bear with me there. :P) It was nice to see a "starter" dungeon with actual mechanics, which is... not something you see very often. I honestly found nothing in XIV difficult, though. Titan in all his incarnations was a walk in the park after my first night memorizing his pattern. Ifrit EX, solo-healed. Leviathan EX was even easier. Garuda EX was only "difficult" when she decided to double-cleave the tank. Everything up to Twintania was a joke, and the only truly difficult part about Twintania was managing the duties of raid leader on top of watching for Twisters on top of keeping the tank alive. Second Coil is about on the level of Twintania. The fights are engaging, but they're not difficult in the way that many hard mode bosses in WoW were, and most of the difficulty on my end came from having to manage both healing duties and raid leader duties. And I got so tired of the uninspired boss arenas. SE really needs to learn how to make boss environments more complex than a circle or a square. | |} ---- Isn't that the point, I always thought that's how MMOs work. As I can see all those games are doing pretty well... except Warhammer RIP. | |} ---- ---- And WoW https://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/7923533542#1 http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/7592640503#1 http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/12879158343#1 And it goes on and on and on and on and on.............. | |} ---- I don't disagree with this. Most fights in any mmo are relatively simple once you realize the mehanics. | |} ---- In absolutely what world are you living in where any of those games are doing "pretty well"? The only one even "close" to doing "fine" is swtor, and that's after it lost pretty much its entire subscriber base, went F2P, and now survives solely on it's heavily monetized system that jedi-wannabe's happily buy into. It hardly ever receives new, substantial content or class changes. The game has hardly changed within the last year. If it wasn't for the fact that it's based on star wars, the servers would have been shut down by now. | |} ---- The servers are still up, they have a player base in all those games. If the companies shutdown the servers or if there was a pretty good evidence that servers will be shutdown because the game makes no money, then they wouldn't be doing well. But that's not the case. Just because it's not as big as WoW doesn't mean they're dead. | |} ---- Isn't that valid for every genre of games? Except RTS and Mario Kart where the computer is a filthy cheater, of course. | |} ---- So the standard for doing "pretty well" is merely existing and having some people play your game? I lol'd. | |} ---- Actually.. the standard for the real world would be "Profit". And assuming SWTOR is doing well enough to re-coup operational costs and development costs (as it's still servers are still live) and post a profit? I'd call that pretty well. Content problems? As long as the profits are there, company doesn't care. And apparently, neither do the players. | |} ---- Yeah, that means the companies see themselves making money. Otherwise they would ditch it and count it as a lost. If they make money then the game is doing pretty well. | |} ---- In this age, where game servers can be shut down for a yes or no, where games selling fewer than 5 millions copies are considered a failure big enough to kill or incapacitate a franchise (looking at you, Dead Space), I'd say, yes, as long as the profits are good. | |} ---- ---- Wholeheartedly agree... was checking server pops at various times both Saturday and Sunday... only at most three or so servers ever hit medium, typically it was just one... the rest of the time, they were always at low. NA/US servers. "Prime time" is one thing... but weekends (especially during summer) are another. :ph34r: #JustSaying (Also made sure to log in at various times and run through what should have been populated areas... you know, it's scary when you can run through Thayd at about 5pm PST, Saturday, and only see 4 people... saw one standing outside the AH looking into it (the one over by the housing teleport), two people standing in at the AH (one in front of the PX and the other in front of the Auctioneer), then passed one coming down some stairs on the way to the Grimvault teleport/NPC. Even logged out and back in a couple times to make sure it wasn't some oddball "phasing" with the new patch/content or anything... nope, never too many more than that.) Wholeheartedly agree with this as well... (especially about ARR, love that game, it rocks). Anywho, after having played several games out there, from The Secret World to action-oriented MMORPGs, such as Tera, Vindictus, Continent of the Ninth Seal, RaiderZ, etc... where quick reflexes were already more necessary due to a more actiony/arcade interface... Wildstar wasn't all that challenging in standard gameplay... the only thing that made it challenging (which should be said more as "unfair"), is at times when the strange ninja attacks would still hit you when you were nowhere near the monster or a telegraph... or those sneaky one-shot hits when the monster is near dead that would completely wipe out your entire health when you were previously at or very near full health (both issues have been pointed out numerous times on the forums... so yes, they do happen). I attempted to point this out from the start of Wildstar, most just laughed... but I said, the interface was a strange hybrid between action-based and tab-target. Wildstar moves a bit faster paced at times than The Secret World, but with more emphasis on jumping and dodge-rolling... it's a strange hybrid floating between the two... which at times can be kind of uncomfortable and needs to figure out which side of the fence it wants to reside I, I guess. *shrugs* Also... Quite concur here too... missus and I both cancelled our subs, we're covered by CREDD until winter or so I believe. Just started playing FFARR at the beginning of July, we're both kind of hooked on the game... missus takes lengthy breaks from it at times so as to not burn herself out... after Wildstar and how it kind of drains the gaming-soul out of you, I suppose I can see a need to "take it slow". We only really ever log into Wildstar for maybe 5-10 minutes a day... long enough to open a boom box, tinker with our house plots (if we feel up to it), then log out. Here, here! Very well said... the communities are like night and day... just ran what was probably my fifth or sixth dungeon in ARR last night... and as always, everybody super friendly, patient, helpful, more than happy to explain boss fights, don't mind if everyone dies and has to start over. Half way through the dungeon, the missus' laptop overheated, I let them know it crashed... after our third boss-fight, I logged off real quick to tweak a couple settings real quick on the laptop... log back into ARR, and the tank and healer (we're both DPS for the time being) were just chilling out, chit-chatting, welcoming me back... let them know the missus was on her way back in... we went killing mobs (I can do pretty good DPS to carry damage), and finished the whole thing out... nobody ever upset, snarky, angry, etc. The atmosphere there is like the atmosphere we've DREAMED for in every other MMO... always thought a community/atmosphere that excellent was impossible or a pipe-dream... leaves you logging out from ARR while still having a smile on your face and enjoyment/happiness in your heart... so many times missus and I would log out of WS and feel "bleh/blah". | |} ---- i log on every day all .. mon thru thursday night i get home at 7pm and log out at midnight and theres TONS of players ( evindra server) .. on weekends? i log on from 6 am saturday morning til midnight or 1am and there was no shortage of anything to do, group content pve and PvP ?? Finding groups was ridiculously easy from the teen levels alone to early 20s its still busstling with people. i even hadto stay to just help with " The Osun The Witch & The Warlord " three times cause as soon as my original group was done, there was a new group waiting to take him down and i helped cause it ws just fun ! so with your statement.. if i just " log-in " then yeah to me.. personally.. NO ISSUES with community or population. However, I am not blind.. there are some servers EU especially that seem like they got too spread out or need some attention. but don't get on here.. make a judgement call on just your own limited experiences of your server or community and say the entire game is that way. | |} ---- I don't know... I'd say for an MMO to be 'doing well', it needs to do more than just be in the black. It has to be making enough money that the studio can reinvest in the game, adding new things (whether it's patches or expansions), so they can reasonably expect it to be in the black next year, too. It's a personal opinion, of course, but I wouldn't say a game like, say... Champions Online is doing well. I mean it's alive, sure, but it's just sort of coasting along in F2P limbo. There's no buzz around it because they're not going to actually do anything with it beyond cash the monthly checks. | |} ---- I stand corrected. That would be a functional part of a profitability plan. Yes. | |} ---- Indeed. There's a big difference between 'Doing well' and 'Barely surviving'. | |} ---- It's too bad, too. I really liked city of heroes, champions, etc, etc. They were arcadey fun, but never picked up enough steam and NCSOFT, well... they are a business. They will shut a game down. | |} ---- What I read was Dominion of Pago are going to Pergo while Exile of Pergo went to Pago (2 exile raiding guilds). Correct me if im wrong. | |} ---- i just wanted to quote this guy because it takes up a ridiculous amount of space | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- :rolleyes: Dat delusional optimism. All you have to do to is logon to these servers to realize how low pop they are. Even the medium ones. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't mind the ghost towns.... Long as I can find 4 other people to do dungeons with from time to time. :) And at the same time have an ALT... Yes I said it.. An ALT on the higher pop servers for the heavy stuff :p | |} ---- ---- I find my eyeballs to be very useful when gathering empirical evidence. Of the 10 friends that I started with, 5 have already quit. Of the Rated BG circle on Exile pergo that I am a member of (well over 100 players) over half of them show last online of being over 1 week ago, with 30+ of those members showing that they were last online 3+ weeks ago. Prime time nightly typically will have maybe 10 - 15 people online any night, which are usually the same people. Of the TCEG circle on Pergo which has well over 100 people as well, we have a similar number of last online. Of course the biggest indicator for me is on Pergo (which was the most populated server) is the daily quest zones. If you go to the Crimson badlands you can do all of the dailies at times and see perhaps less then 10 people in the zone. A month ago I would see people waiting on Rotter to spawn. Now you zone in and he's always alone. The Northern Wilds fair a bit better, but you typically see less then 20 people in the zone during prime time early evening hours. Even then you can usually do all the quests there and see perhaps a small handful of players running around. If you don't think that this game has had a severe drop in population then I hope you aren't in business.. ;) | |} ---- I'll give you that one - If I saw me driving down the interstate like that, 30, 60, 30, 60, 30 I would pull me over for erratic driving and suspicion of driving under the influence. Cannot fathom why that mechanic is in place for vehicles, if someone out there knows please enlighten the rest of us, we're wondering here. | |} ---- I have no comment on the rest. | |} ---- ---- Choco pudding | |} ---- Chua Pudding ? :P <3 | |} ---- I think the point they're also missing, the ones saying "higher caps than servers in other MMOs", is the fact, as you stated, and I've also noticed, a month ago, most were reading medium. Now, many have stated that the server-caps are super-boosted (which in itself is rather ironic, considering back when massive queues were going on, players begged for caps to be raised, and Carbine said it'd be easier to make NEW servers instead of throw a few more box-rigs into each of the clusters)... even if they're super-boosted and or use some magical top-secret never-before-seen formula to calculate populations... a MONTH ago was well past the queue-point, and well-past the time they *supposedly* raised caps... that was over a month since the initial launch. Therefore, the method of population measurement then should still be the method used now... and by that very premise medium to low is STILL under the same form of measurement, and still shows a decent decline. | |} ---- Meh, I know you love to hate, but let's try to keep it real. Medium pop is/was perfectly fine on any server. Even low is sometimes fine, but since (as has been explained) it can include anything from the threshold of X players down to one single player, it's extremely inaccurate, and many servers are surely at the low end of "low" by now. If, if I ever see the majority of servers at medium pop consistently again, I will be convinced the game is fine. | |} ---- I was tacking this onto my last post, but might fit here better, perhaps... (btw, I completely agree with what I quoted above for the record) It's almost as though people believe population to be equivalent in value to say currency... where over time the "value" of said currency fluctuates to bounce upwards or downwards... when the logical fact is, if the SAME measurement-formula is used in both instances, as it 99.9% chance has, then even without numbers and by other means, medium to low is a rather decent drop (and as I will point out, much more sizable than other MMOs out there). Also if these servers have a much higher cap, and only measure in low, medium, high, and full... that should be saying that a drop from medium to low in this game is LOTS more people gone than in other games... since that'd pretty much be stating they went from the second "range" of three, down to the lowest/first gap of three. So for example, even if each server held, hypothetically, 10,000 people... that'd probably state that 0-3,333 would be in the "low" category, 3,334-6,666 would be the medium category, and 6.667-9,999 would be high, while 10,000 is obviously full. Now, if these servers are so much larger and "boosted" than other servers, that say hypothetically might only have 5,000 (1,667 / 3,333 / 4,999 / 5,000)... on the "other" servers, that'd be a maximum possible drop (if at the top end of medium), of 1,667 people... where as on these servers, that'd be a maximum possible drop of 3,333. So even if we're at the very top end of the "hypothetical" low of 3,333... there's still the possibility that the "loss in population" or "drop off" from one category/notch to the next is (by Carbine's own admission to *supposed* super-servers) much more sizable than any other MMO on the market. | |} ---- ---- Oh, I know, and I agree with your post... was just trying to emphasize or kind of draw a diagram for the ones in denial that there's any drop-off, or even perhaps a substitution for numbers... more of an abstract visual-aid of sorts. B) Perhaps even elaborating or extending off of your post... expanding upon even. :D | |} ---- ---- Well, who could argue with that face! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yep, it's pretty bad. I was in the housing zone yesterday (Rowsdower/exile) and asked a question, 30 minutes later I got a response. It's getting bad. | |} ---- ---- Why would you equate silence with population? You can't see anything in the housing zone. And trust me, that's where many many players are. | |} ---- Compared to even just a week ago, yes, I would equate silence with a decreased population. Rowsdower is a dying server, whether people believe it or not. Individuals who play on these servers feel and experience the dying population on a much more apparent level than a medium to high pop server who won't see the issues until more players start dwindling from the game as a whole, or not at all because players will migrate to those servers because of a decent population. | |} ---- Well ur wrong, its not just pago and when I play. This is all the time mutiple servers. If you would have read more you would have seen this post already. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why? The game would still have the same problems. People are leaving because of the problems, and it's creating the dwindling population. | |} ---- ---- ---- Cheated of what? Free epics thrown in their face? "Willing to put up with this grindfest", what the hell? You ever played a game where you didn't have to do anything at all to progress? | |} ---- No, I feel cheated because pvp is currently awful and Carbine has done very little to address all the bugs. And before you ask,... Yes, I have played an MMO at launch before and no, it was never this bad in any of my other experiences. | |} ---- When you have to grind Malgrave 100 times just for a chance for a epic drop in an item you want, that's ridiculous. I gold Malgrave 6-7 times yesterday. No one got a roll on an epic. That's 7 hours, no reward. That's not sane. | |} ---- Oh, there were plenty of rewards... you just didn't want them. Epics are not to be expected, and to constantly drag 5 people through a .02% chance of a drop is... insane, and not intended. | |} ---- ---- Lets pick oh a couple of the last few games that launched... ESO= utter crap.. copy and paste dungeons, quests, and classes. PVP was zerg here zerg here run in caltrops or die... had the ES title .. thats about it. SW:TOR = linear game that focused more on story than actually having fun, prettier graphics, still utter crap, and pvp was stun lock for the win. FFARR: it was so awesome that it had to close down for a couple years to "fix itself"..brings something for the furries GW2: fun game but lacking anything to progress to making the game seem pointless after you've done everything once. PVP was zerg here zerg here ... lag pvp world reset. WS: compleling game... hard.. fun.. brings a bit of comedy into the mix. Easy to learn hard to master. PVP getting balances but not at the point where it's unplayable or unfun when playing with friends. | |} ---- Under the old loot system, it was hard enough to get the epic you wanted from a drop, even with the "free epics." It wasn't free because it required gold. You earned it, it wasn't free. You still had to grind it out. Now the chances have increased dramatically in obviously a money making move (people still leaving Adventures/Dungeons.) You can argue "hey I'm willing to put up with this" but the majority? A resounding hell no and it shows. | |} ---- What other MMOs did you play at launch? Not a year after, but since day one? I can tell you I have honestly played a LOT of them including WoW from launch (WoW, SWTOR, STO, Aion, TSW, Guild Wars, AOC, etc) and you can't tell me this game is one of the worst. I have not had ANYTHING game breaking as I quest through this game and if you look at the major patch notes, the list of bug fixes have been astronomical. I am not denying there are end game issues and bugs in the game, but to claim this game is one of the worst is crazy. If you were truly apart of other MMO game launches you have to know this. Give them a chance to listen to the community and role out fixes and changes....the game will continue to grow and improve. | |} ---- ---- Care to elaborate on that? :rolleyes: | |} ---- | |} ---- But that's just it... you're not intended to grind an epic out of an Adventure, much less one with a perfect stat and slot roll. You're pursuing the wrong target. Get what you can and move on if you don't feel it's worth it. But the answer is not to make the loot more accessible. | |} ---- Create scarcity of items in order to get people to shell out $20 to buy more creed to buy the items needed to progress. Time is money. | |} ---- Obviously, this was not biased at all :rolleyes: | |} ---- It does have some benefits, like I'm filthy rich from it. But to the point I grind is literally self-abuse and I'm pretty insane to do this. The funny thing is I found some others that are just as insane as me willing to grind it out. If the loot was like this from the beginning, it would've definitely influenced my decision not to play the game. But I gone way too far with my toon to stop now. | |} ---- "any of my other experiences" | |} ---- Obviously... :P | |} ---- I just did. | |} ---- Right, people need items that are mostly inferior to crafted gear to progress. And Carbine cares about the few thousand bucks they can make off the few hundred of these drops. There's even more wrong with your assumption, but I don't feel like explaining. You've probably made up your mind about CREDD being p2w already anyway and can't be reasoned with. :rolleyes: | |} ---- yes, cause your assumptions were SO much better. | |} ---- ---- Novocite Hybrid Core costs 1 50 plat on the market. That's the core you want to get comparable to the capacity on stats an epic items. Even that is not quite there. Also crafting is horrible for tanks. Yes, crafted gear you can finetune but even crafted gears has limitations. Carbine obviously cares. They in the business of making money, otherwise it's pointless for them to operate this game in the first place. | |} ---- Wildstar is heavily advertised on gaming sites, and has boxed discs for sale at Wal-Marts and GameStops in the US. I can't provide any statistics, but it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that for every 3 people leaving in the first two months, 1 came IN late because of marketing. | |} ---- ---- Since you seem to be implying that's a lot of currency for one good item, there's zero point in replying to you any further. | |} ---- ---- Oh, man, you showed him! | |} ---- This says it all. If carbine doesn't pull back on the idiotic amount of grind it won't matter if you like the "Challenge" of grinding. Everyone else will just stop playing and the game will die. Honestly I don't think it could even survive going free to play. You accuse the people who just want the game to be a little less grindy of being whiny kids who want instant gratification. Well, we got nothing on the f2p crowd. | |} ---- Yeah and you sure showed me by basically posting "your post sucks" twice. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- Once you are Gem Capped, each time you would have got an elder gem it nets you an extra 2g38s and you makes tons of gold. I love it before I'm Gem Capped - get Gems. I love it after I'm Gem Capped - get Gold. | |} ---- Well, your posts do suck and are complete dribble. But no, I wasn't trying to "show" you. But I can if you like. :D | |} ---- The "time is money" seems to fly over your head. I play a lot, average 12-15 hours a day. 1 Plat is meaningless for me. For someone that has obligations like work or school and can only play 3-4 hours a day, 1 plat certainly is a big deal to them. You obviously can't see beyond yourself. | |} ---- I agree. The launch queues were really long, moreso than SWTOR, so opening a few more servers was the right thing to do. They obviously had extras waiting in the wings. That being said, they should have also learned from SWTOR's example on what to do with server merges if the population dipped early. I personally don't have any complaints in my Dominion play time, but there's a lot of negative feedback about current population so something must be wrong somewhere, I just don't know what. For one thing, we do have cross-server functionality, and can form pre-made groups cross-server much like WoW, just minus the CRZ open world functionality. We obviously have better tech and hardware than SWTOR for example, but people aren't aware of it or using it, and if nothing's been done to do merges yet, I suspect the metrics aren't as bad as the forums make them out to be. I'm curious but skeptical of the population issues, especially since many players seem to end up in empty instances of Illium or Thayd when the zone chat is actually flying by. | |} ---- Except doing dailies alone, which take 1h tops = 1plat easily. How much was worth again? | |} ---- So you admit your posts had no point at all then. Good to know for the future. Not interested. If I suffer from insomnia I prefer a chemical solution. | |} ---- If they get in a housing circle, they only have to log on for 5 minutes to get 1p. Your turn, | |} ---- Yes, and *shows Tenner* You know you want it. Mmm | |} ---- Most people currently just use the virtual download option rather than purchasing the game. Basically still shows a dieing population with those statistics. And the problem now is people are leaving with nobody coming in. | |} ---- Except that's not the only item or upkeep costs in the game. If you want to earn more money, you have to spend more time or do things smarter which obviously doesn't fall inline with the average person. A lot of you can keep denying the reality of whats happening. I'm on a high populated server, they are people transferring here and the population is still dropping. That's a huge red flag. | |} ---- What statistics? Where did Carbine release their subscriber stats? Honest question, I've been looking for them for a while. Closest I can find is their shareholder report which shows W* projected to be on par with Lineage 2 in terms of revenue. | |} ---- Their quarterly report is on August 14th. Stay tuned. Funny, that's exactly the same day that WoW is going to announce the WoD release date :) | |} ---- And today is the day that we find out how many subscriptions WoW lost this quarter. Should be interesting. | |} ---- They don't include subscription #'s in their quarterly though, do they? Guess I'll have to just wait and see... | |} ---- We don't know what they'll say. They'll say something about Wildstar. But we don't know what. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think you're taking it way too literal and other people, including myself, have given their experience and information regarding the topic. | |} ---- Might I be so bold as to ask how it's possible for you to NOT see, with your own eyes, what the OP said? How is it possible for anyone to look at their guild roster or friends list and see dozens of people who haven't logged in over a month? How is it possible for anyone, on any server, to not take one look around the mid-level zones and see a tiny fraction of the players that were here even two weeks ago? I get that "Madda loves Wildstar" but seriously, come on. Enough already. You guys are really starting to make the more reasonable "White Knights" look bad with your blatant denial of the population drop. It's like ... you're TRYING to kid yourself by repeating it to us or something. | |} ---- ---- ----